


Side Effects (PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [1]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Immortality, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: If the kid were to ever find out what he had done, Wukong knows that Mk would grow to hate and resent him. Until then, he can't help but be selfish.Written by Gremlin_In_Blue, read by me
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	Side Effects (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448210) by [Gremlin_In_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gremlin_In_Blue/pseuds/Gremlin_In_Blue). 



> Apologies if I mispronounced Wukong's name

[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4se62k9h8vlhy1k/Side_Effects.mp3/file)


End file.
